


Sugar, spice and everything nice.

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Jason loves Britney Spears, M/M, Mobster Bruce, Rimming, Stabbing, Sugar Daddy Bruce Wayne, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bruce Wayne is one of the most feared mobsters in Gotham, but his sugar baby jay has him wrapped around his finger.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [noctiphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/noctiphany). Log in to view. 



It was Sunday and Bruce was on the couch watching Some football on his 65 inch TV while drinking a beer. 

"Come on, pass the ball you, idiot. You're not going to make it." He mumbles as he watches a player run with the football in his hand. 

As he focuses on the TV, someone comes into the living room. 

"Daddy." A soft voice says, Bruce turns his head and sees his boy Jason standing next to him with his hands on hips.

He's wearing a pair of denim shorts-shorts and a pink crop top that says "cute, but psycho." 

"Yes love?"

"I'm bored." The boy whines and gets closer to Bruce, then climbs in his lap. Bruce sighs once his view of the TV is blocked. "You've been watching foot ball all day instead of being with me."

"Sweetheart, it's the final game before the Super Bowl, I need to see this." He gently gets Jason off his lap so he can see the TV better and the boy pouts.

"I don't see what's the big deal. It's boring. Just a butch of men chasing after an egg shaped ball."

"Jason it's more then that."

Jason only rolls his eyes. "Yeah, sure." He mumbles. "But wouldn't you rather spend your time with me instead, Daddy?" He says while giving Bruce the puppy eyes he always falls for, but this time Bruce isn't paying attention to his puppy eyes and he glares.

Just to be brat. Jason takes the beer out of Bruce's hand and drinks some, but then his face scrunches in disgust, while putting the bottle on the coffee table..

"Gross, how can you drink this? It taste like crap. Come on daddy, forget this game and we go get ice cream floats and go shopping." 

"Sorry love, you'll have to wait until the game is over. But tell you what, you can go shopping while you wait." He takes out his wallet and gets out his credit card and then hands it to Jason.

"And take Dick with you to protect you. Too many people want you dead, since they can't kill me." Witch is very much true. Being a crime boss has it perks, but since he has a lot of enemies, they decided the only way to knock Bruce, down a peg or two is to go after Jason. His most beloved treasure. 

"I don't want to take Dick with me, he's an idiot. Please daddy, pleaseee."

"Jason I said not right now. Now stop being a brat and leave me the hell alone. I've been working hard all week and dealing with so much bullshit, that I need some time to myself. Not with you, now go."

Jason looks sad, but starts to walk out the room. 

Soon he upstairs and starts to go to Dick’s room. He knocks on the door and then opens it.

Inside Dick is laying on his bed, playing some shooting game on his TV.

"What do you want, brat?" The older boys says without taking his eyes off his game. "You wanna go shopping?" Jason ask.

Dick pauses the game. "If I do, you won't try to crash the car again over me changing the radio, will you?"

Jason huffs. "You have no choice, but to go with me, dumbass. You're basically my body guard."

"Don't know why you need me, when you have a nasty habit of stabbing people." Dick mumbles, but gets up. "Fine, let's go. But if you try to crash my car over a damn Britney Spears song, I'm dumping all your slutty clothes at the docks."

Dick goes to his drawer and gets out his gun. He puts the the safety on and they walks out the room with Jason. "Not my fault you don't appreciate good music." Jason mumbles. 

"Britney Spears sucks."

"Say that again and you will find yourself dangling from the roof."  
~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later they returned and Jason is coming in with some bags. Will actually Jason only has one, while Dick is carrying the others for him.

Jason huffs when he sees Bruce still watching the TV. "Come on Dickie, bring those up to my room." 

"You mean Bruce's room."

"Shut up and just do it already." Jason snaps and starts to go upstairs. "Brat." Dick mumbles under his breath but follows the young teenager upstairs.

When they get to Bruce's bedroom, Dick sets the bags down. "You wanna come in my room and play some video games?”

"No thanks." Jason says with a sigh. “I'm going to go take a walk.” 

"Kay, but please put on some winter clothes. It's too cold to be wearing crop top and shorts."

"Yeah, yeah." Jason goes over to one of his shopping bags and gets out a new peacoat he brought, pink sweater and some jeans.

After he changes, He grabs a pocket knife he keeps in the bed side drawer and heads out the door.

~~~~~~~~

Once he's outside, he starts to walk down the sidewalk, but stops once he sees a black Ferrari pull up.

It parks and soon the engine turns off. The door opens and someone walks out. It's man with grey, thinning hair slicked back and he's wearing a nicely fitted suit and leather shoes. 

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you?" Jason ask and the man stares Jason with a little bit of disbelief. 

"Watch how you talk to me kid." He says and walks to the gate. 

He about to press the intercom button on the gate pillar, but Jason speaks again. "Are you even supposed to be here?"

"Yes, are you kid?”

"Yes, I live here."

"Well if you live here then go tell Bruce Wayne that Sal maroni is here.“ Jason's raises his brow a little. Sal Maroni is one of the biggest crime bosses in this city and occasionally does business with Bruce. Even though Bruce has said plenty of times he finds Sal Maroni to be a spineless coward.

"He can't, dadd-Bruce is taking a day off. So just come back some other time."

Sal looks at Jason with suspicion. "Were you about to say dad or daddy?" Jason blushes a little and says "no."

Sal gets closer to him and stares. "I think I know you. You're Bruce's little baby. His prize slut, Jason Todd."

Jason feels himself blush again and turns around. "Well I better get going." He starts to walk off, but Sal starts to follow him a little "where you going, doll face? I can drive you."

"No thanks, just going for a walk." 

"Well how about I take you for a drive. It's a bit cold out here." 

"No thanks, I'm good." Before Jason could get any further, He feels Sal put a hand on his shoulder with a firm grip. "I insist, I think I can show you a good time." He says giving a fake smile. Jason tries to shake his hand off him, but Sal holds onto his shoulder tighter. 

"I said no!" He gives a kick to the man’s shin, making him grunt in pain. "Damn it, you little shit!" He then grabs Jason's wrist and starts to drag him to the car. 

"You're coming me, weather you like it or not. Having you in my possession puts Bruce at my mercy. All things I can take from him just from having you." 

"Fuck off!" 

Jason struggles and while Sal is not paying attention as he's dragging him, Jason reaches into his pants pocket and takes out his pocket knife. 

"And the first thing I’ll do with you is fuck your slutty ass-FUCK!" The mobsters feels something go through him. 

He lets go Jason's wrist and clutches his now bleeding wrist. 

He looks at Jason and sees the boy holding the knife. "You little shit I'll fucking kill you!" 

Jason starts to make a run for it. He pushes opens the gates and starts to run to the front door with Maroni chasing after him.

He gets to the front door and was about to open it, but he’s grabbed again and starts being dragged. 

"I'm taking you to my warehouse, I'm going to break every one of your fingers and then I'm going to fuck you raw until you bleed." 

Jason started to feel scared, he wants his daddy now. He tries to stab Sal again, but the man slaps his hand, making him drop the knife. 

"Now if you be less of a bitch I promise I won't let my men fuck you after I'm done with you-"

"What's going on?" A voice say, making Sal and Jason look towards the door.

They see Bruce standing in the door way. While Sal is distracted, Jason stomps on his foot, making him wince and loosen his grip on Jason. 

He runs to Bruce and hugs his waist. "He was going to take me away from you daddy. He told me you he was going force himself on me and hurt me."

Bruce gently runs his hand through Jason's black and white hair, then glares at Sal.

"Is this true?"

"Of course not Mr.Wayne. I just going take him for a drive, to be honest you need to more control over this one. He stabbed me for nothing."

"I stabbed you because you tried to kidnapped me, just to get to Bruce. You Believe me, don't you daddy?" 

Jason looks at him with those pretty blues of his and starts nuzzles his face into Bruce's shirt. "Of course I do, sweetheart." He softly says and then goes back to giving Sal a murderous look.

"What are you even doing here? We're not schedule to do any business."

"Last week you said to come sunday-"

"I said next Sunday, you spineless cunt." Bruce gently moves Jason to the side and goes over to the other man and if looks could kill, Sal would be a pile of dust.

"It's one thing to show up announced to my house without me knowing, but it's another to steal what's mine." He then grabs Sal's by the jacket.

"And Jason is mine." 

He then lifts him up and throws him across the ground. "If ever see you have your hands on him again, I will skin you alive." 

While he's on the ground, Bruce goes over to him and kicks him hard in the stomach, making the man gasp in pain. Then he gets a hard kick to the face.

"Are we clear?”

When he doesn't answer immediately Bruce puts his foot on on his back and starts to press down on it. “I said are we clear?"

"Yes." Maroni grunts

Jason then goes up to the man on the ground and gives him a kick also. "That's for making me get blood on my new peacoat, asshole." 

"Jason, language." 

"Sorry daddy." 

Bruce forcefully gets Sal off the ground and shoves towards the exit. "Now get out of my sight."

The man glares at both of them with his face bloody from his bleeding nose and mouth, but starts to walk towards his car. Just as he's getting inside it, Dick comes to the door and walks to Bruce and Jason. "What happened?"

"Maroni was trying take Jason." 

"What!? That bastard, are you okay, Jason?" 

"I'm fine, but my new coat is ruined. You think Alfred will be able to work his magic and get the stain out?" Dick smiles fondly and ruffles the younger’s hair. Of course he be worry about his clothes. "Dick, tonight I want you to go his hideout, Burn it down and make sure to kill his men too." Bruce says.

Jason grins and gets excited. "And burn his car Dickie." 

"With pleasure. I'll be needing back up though." 

"I'll call the Falcones. I'm sure they will be happy to screw the Maronis."

"hey can I go too?" 

"No." Both Dick and Bruce say. Jason pouts and makes a annoyed sound when Dick ruffles his hair again before going back inside. 

Suddenly Bruce picks up Jason and starts to carry him into the house, bridal style. 

They walk past the living room and Jason raises his brow. "Don't you wanna finish your game, daddy?"

"Right now I rather spend time with you baby. I almost lost you and that scares me more then anything." 

He starts to smother Jason in kisses and Jason tries to hold back some giggles and pretends to pout a little.

"Thought you said you needed time with yourself and not with me." Jason mumbles bitterly and Bruce kisses his head.

"I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean it, promise. I've just been stress."

"Okay, I can forgive you. But you'll have to make it up to me, daddy." 

"I’ll give you anything you want, baby." 

Bruce gets upstairs and when they're in the bedroom. He sits on the bed with Jason in his lap and starts to kiss his neck, making him moan a little.

"First thing you can do to make it up to me is eat me out."

Bruce smirks a little and curls a finger through Jason's white streak of hair. "That can definitely be arrange. What else?"

"I want a pink Volkswagen Beetle. I'm tired of ridding in Dick's car.

"Done. But don't wreck it this time, anything else?" 

Jason grins and nods. "Yes, there's this Convention coming to gotham and I wanna go."

"What type of convention?" 

"Hello kitty. I want two tickets."

"So you can take a friend?" Jason giggles and kisses him. "No, silly. So I can take you." 

“Damn it” Bruce thinks. 

"Jason wouldn't you rather take a friend."

"I only have one friend, Roy. Plus you said, if he keeps coming around here, you might beat the hell out of him. I know Dick wouldn't to go. Please, daddy. You said anything." 

Bruce sighs. He did say anything. 

"Alright I'll go with you baby."

"Yes! Thank you daddy, It's going to be so much fun!"

Bruce sighs in his head and thinks about all the hello kitty theme torture he going to have to endure just to make his baby happy.

"Your welcome baby. Now do you mind if I start with that first request right now?" He sneaks his hand down to Jason's belt and starts to unbuckle his it.

"Of course daddy." Jason takes his jacket off and drops it to the floor, then gets starts to take off his sweater, While Bruce works on getting his jeans and underwear off

Once he's finally naked, Bruce gently pushes him on his back then flips him over so he's on all fours, with his ass in the air. 

He squeezes Jason's pale, pretty ass, getting a small whimper from the boy. 

"Hurry daddy." He whines.

"Be patient baby." Bruce squeezes his asscheek and then gives it a teasing slap. He then spreads him open to lick his cute pink hole.

Jason moans as Bruce licks him again. He blows on the pucker just to see it twitch and he kisses it. 

"You taste so amazing, love. Your hole is so cute. I could spend hours kissing and licking you until your hole is all red and puffy." 

He gets his tongue on his hole again and presses it against Jason's opening. When Jason thinks it's about to go in him, Bruce stops putting pressing against his entrance and seals his lips around his hole to suck it a little. 

"S-So good daddy, more. Please, more."

Bruce chuckles and rubs Jason's hole with his finger. "So needy, jay." He swirls his tongue around the rim, then scrapes his teeth against it. 

Bruce gets his finger on his rim again and gets the tip inside. He uses his finger to stretch jason open and get his tongue in. 

He flicks his tongue in and out then spits inside him. 

"Ew, that's gross."

"Oh don't pretend you don't love when I do that." He gives one of Jason's asscheeks, a playful squeezes then spits inside him again. "You love it when I get to you all sloppy."

He takes his finger out and taps Jason's hole four times, making it get puffy and having it twitch.

He strenches it open again and lets go, just to watch it struggle to close.

"Such a beautiful little hole, jay. Gonna lavish you, sweetie. Make you come with nothing but my tongue."

"P-please do, daddy." 

Bruce grins and buries his face in Jason's ass, making him give a high pitch moan once he starts to move his tongue.

~~~~~~

An Hour later Jason is asleep in bed with the fluffy covers over him and Bruce is stepping out the room. 

As he closes the door, He sees Dick coming down the hallway with a bag, probably filled with weapons.

"Did you call the Falcones?" Dick ask him. "Not yet. I'll call them now...hey you wanna make some extra cash from doing another job?"

"What is it?"

"There's this hello kitty Convention that Jay wants to go-"

"Nope." Dick quickly says and starts to walk down the hallway.

"Damn it." Bruce mumbles.

Even though he's annoyed, he does chuckle a little. A big, bad crime boss like him is going to a hello kitty Convention.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after the convention Jason and Bruce came back with bags filled with hello kitty merchandise. Those bags had plushies, posters, two or three mugs, back packs, lip glosses, make up pallets, socks and Jason even manage to get a hello kitty pocket knife. 

Bruce has no idea why knives were being sold at a hello kitty Convention, Hello kitty and knives doesn’t seem like something that goes together. 

Right now Jason is sitting on the floor, taking all his stuff out the bags and setting them aside. He has on a Hello kitty T-shirt and some hello Kitty hair clips in his black and white hair. He takes out a couple of posters and Bruce eyes them a bit. "Planning to hang those up?"

"Yes, but don't worry. I'm hanging them up in Dick's room when he's not here. Piss him off." Bruce smile's fondly. Dick and Jason are truly like brothers. They playfully annoy each other to the end, bicker and hang out as if they weren't at each other's throats. 

"Well that's nice." Bruce says while he ruffles Jason's hair. 

Bruce starts to take off his tie and unbutton his shirt a little. He takes off the tie and sits on the bed. 

"Sweetie come here for a minute, sit on my lap." Jason nods as he’s looking at a sticker sheet. He gets up from the floor and goes over to Bruce to sit on his lap. 

"Do you mind doing me a favor since I took you to your little event?”

"Sure daddy, what do you need me to do?" He ask as he takes off a red bow sticker and puts it on his face. 

"I'm going to a special party."

"Uh-huh." Jason says as he puts another sticker on his own cheeks. "Just to discuss some trades of goods with some business associates. A new one actually, would you like to go with me? Be my plus one?"

Jason smiles and kisses Bruce's cheek. "Of course I'd like to go with you daddy." Jason then puts a heart shaped sticker on Bruce's cheek. Bruce pulls him close to kiss Jason's hair. His hair smells like peaches, probably from the shampoo Jason used on his hair today.

"Thanks sweetheart, we're going on Tuesday. Make sure you pick out something to wear the night before. You know you take a little long when deciding what to wear."

"Having style is something you don't want to rush daddy." Jason peels off another sticker and puts it on Bruce's cheek. "Witch reminds me, you should work on your wardrobe. Don't get me wrong you look sexy in a black suit, but you need more of a variety of colors."

"Not sure if I'm the colorful type, sweetie."

"But colors are so pretty." He puts another sticker on Bruce's cheek and then there's knock at the door. "Come in." Bruce says.

The door opens and it's Alfred. "Master Bruce, Master Jason. Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." 

"Thank you Alfred, we’ll start washing up. What did you make?”

"Pizza Pockets." Jason squeals in delight. "Oh my god, you listened!" 

"Well Master Jason, you kept on hanging copies of the recipe on the fridge everyday and sending me recipes videos for it, on my phone. I was starting to get worried you start putting them in my bedroom."

Jason grins and gets off Bruce's lap. "Thanks Alfie, you're awesome." He takes a sticker off the sheet and sticks it on Alfred. It's a sticker that says "Me-wow." 

"Now is Dick home?"

"No, he's still out with his friends." Jason smirks. "Perfect." Jason goes over to the posters he put on the floor and grabs them, then heads out the room.

"I assume whatever he’s up to, Master richard will not be pleased. Should I stop him?" Bruce smirks and gets up.

"Nah, Dick's room could use some remodeling."

If Bruce had to suffer through that hello kitty torture, then so does Dick. 

~~~~~~~

At dinner Bruce and Jason were eating and Dick gotten home a few minutes after they started to eat.

Jason smirked when he heard Dick yell "Jason what the fuck did you do to my room!" From the stairwell.

In a few minutes Dick comes down stairs and sits next to Jason. "You little brat, what the hell?"

"You should be thanking me, your room is so boring." 

Dick glares while Alfred goes over to them with a tray and tongs in his hand. "Terribly sorry to interrupt your brotherly love, but would you like one or two pizza pockets, Master Richard?"

"Two Alfred." 

The Man nods and puts two on his plate in front of him. 

"How did that mission go for you, Dick?" Bruce ask, while he starts to pick up his knife and fork. “It was fine, ashamed I had to destroy a place with perfectly good cocaine hidden in it."

"Any casualties on our side?" 

"Nah, just a few bullet injuries. Nothing too serious. Also I was able stab someone's eye out. It came clean out with the knife."

Jason rolls his eyes. "Amateur, I stabbed a guy's tongue out before."

"Wait I remember that guy, you only did that because he said something bad about Britney Spears." 

"He won't say anything bad about her now." Jason mumbles as he takes a bite of his food. "God you're such a psycho, Jason."

Jason glares a little and takes a big bite of his pizza pocket, making tomato sauce squirt out and land on Dick's cheek. 

Dick lightly punches him on the shoulder and Jason does the same, Making Dick grab Jason's food and take a bite out of it.

"Hey!"

Before they could go any further, Bruce stops them.

"Boys that's enough, now eat your food." Both Jason and Dick look at Bruce like he's grown a second head. "What?"

"Who the fuck eats a pizza pocket with a knife and Fork?" Jason says

"Jason, language. And it's hot alright. Also a little messy." 

Both Dick and Jason look at each other, before laughing at the older man. Bruce Wayne the Notorious mobster who's not a afraid of a mess of blood getting on him from beating the shit out of someone or brain matter from shooting someone in the head is afraid to get a little messy from a pizza pocket. 

~~~~~

On Tuesday night Bruce is waiting for Jason down stairs. He's wearing a black suit, with a blue Italian silk tie and has on Italian leather shoes.

Jason did Pick out his outfit the night before like Bruce asked, but he was still looking for something.

"Jason we have to leave."

"But I need it, Daddy!"

"Baby I'll be there to protect you. You won't need it." Jason comes down stairs with a sigh.

He's wearing a pink floral button shirt, made from silk, black skinny jeans that hug his ass perfectly and some floral sneakers, he also has a cropped white faux fur jacket. 

"You look so pretty baby."

"Thank you daddy, but I don't feel safe without my knife."

"Sweetheart like I said, I'll protect you, okay." Jason sighs again, but nods. "Okay." They head out the door and outside, Bruce's black Bugatti is waiting for them. 

~~~~~~~

The party was being held at a high end Club, that's almost out of the city.

When they get there and enter the place, people are there dressed nicely, walking around with drinks in their hands, or sitting down and chatting, there was a stage with a man playing piano and a women in a white, elegant dress was singing softly into a microphone.

An employee offers to take both of their jackets, but they politely decline. The first person to greet them is Don Falcone

"Mr.Wayne, it's so good to see you."

"Good to see you too Don and thanks again for that favor."

"No problem. The Maroni's are rats so, don't be afraid to call if you need pest control." Bruce chuckles a little as he shakes his hand. 

"And it's good to see you too Jason. How's everything with you, anything interesting happened?"

"Everything is good Mr.Falcone. As for anything interesting...oh! Bruce took me to a hello kitty convection."

Falcone raises his brow. "A...hello kitty convection?" 

"Yeah, but we had to leave early because I set someone's car on fire for skipping the line at a meet and greet." 

Falcone stares at the boy then at Bruce. He then chuckles. "Bruce this boy of yours has a great sense of humor. The jokes he tells are hilarious." Just then a beautiful women wraps her arm around Don. "Excuse me, gentlemen." He says and starts to walk off with the women. 

Bruce and Jason starts to walk around the club and they go to the bar. They sit on the chairs and a bartender comes to them. "What can I get you guys."

"KVINT brandy, please." Bruce answers. The guy nods and looks to Jason. "You?"

"I'll take a Shirley temple, no alcohol please."

The bartender looks at Jason and laughs. "You expect me to waste my bar talents on a soda? Come on kid, stop joking, what do you want?"

"A Shirley temple."

The bartender sneers “At this bar you either order a real drink or-"

"Just get him a Shirley temple."

"I refuse to make a little boys drink-" He's cut off from Bruce reaching over and grabbing his tie. He forcefully pulls it, making the guy’s head bang on the counter "Ow, fuck!"

"Get him. A Shirley temple. Now." The dangerous edge in his voice causes the bartender to give a shaky nod, then goes off to make their drinks. "Thank you, Daddy."

"No problem, sweetie." 

As they wait for their drinks, Someone comes up to them. "Bruce Wayne, it's finally good to meet you in person."

"It's good to finally meet you as well Roman." Bruce says as he stands up to shake the man's hand. 

Jason looks at the guy and feels a little creeped out. He has on a white suit with a red velvet tie and on his face was a black skull mask.

Jason knows exactly who he is. He's Roman sionis, AKA black Mask. He's another well known mobster in Gotham. He's heard stories about what this man has done to people and being near him makes Jason really wish he had his knife on him. "And who might be this pretty thing?" The man takes off his mask and sets it on the counter. 

His hair was brown and slicked back. He has a scar near his eye. 

"This is Jason, my date."

"Well Jason, you have got to be one of the prettiest things I've seen tonight." Roman holds out his hand. Jason think he wants him to shake it, so he holds his hand out, but instead of shaking it, Roman takes it and kisses it.

Jason was going to pull it away, but Roman keeps a firm grip on his hand. "So where did you find him and how old is he?"

"I adopted him, he's 18."

"Hm interesting, I did not know you can adopt from whore houses or strip clubs." He says with a laugh. 

Jason blushes and pulls his hand away. This isn’t the first time someone has assumed Jason is some Ex-stripper or whore. 

The truth is Bruce found Jason on the street when he was 17. The teen was struggling to survive and when Bruce found him, He was trying to steal Bruce's car. 

"I didn't get him from a whorehouse, I don't do cheap whores."

"Aw so you just really adopted this kid. How sweet." Roman says in a little bit of a mocking tone. 

Bruce grits his teeth a little. "Why don't you sit and we can discuss our working future." Roman nods and sits next to Bruce. The bar tender comes back with two drinks, then sets them in front of Bruce and Jason without saying a word. 

"Anything for you, sir?" He ask Roman. "Some vodka, Reyka." The man nods and goes to get his drink. “What's that you got there, Dollface?" Roman ask, pointing to Jason's drink. "A Shirley temple."

"No alcohol?"

"Jason doesn't care for it."

Roman smirks. "Maybe you should train him to care for it. I love it when my bitches get drunk. They're less fussier when I fuck them. They don't complain, they don't talk, they just spread their legs." 

The more this man talks, the more Jason feels creeped out by him. 

The bartender comes back and gives Roman his drink. "Come, gimme your drink doll, I can pour some of mine in there. Start you off small."

Jason holds his drink protectively and Bruce puts a firm hand on Roman's shoulder. "I'm not going to make him do something he doesn't want to do. Now let's focus on business."

Roman gives Jason a predatory look, but nods. "Fine. Let's start with your weapon shipments."

After two hours of talking, Roman kept staring at Jason, making a few sexual comments here and there. 

Roman even invited one of his whores he brought to jerk him off. While that was happening he jokingly told bruce they can switch for a few minutes.

"What you say, Wayne? My bitch for yours?" He says with an obnoxious laugh. 

All Bruce did was sip his drink and shake his head. 

Soon Bruce decided it was time for them to go. He can tell Jason was getting very uncomfortable. "it's been a interesting evening, Sionis, but we must be going."

"So soon? Come on stay longer. We'll go to my penthouse and have some fun. Have more girls entertain us and your boy can join them with that."

"Thank you, but no thank you. Let's go Jason."

Jason nods almost too eagerly and gets off the chair to follow Bruce. As he was about to walk pass Roman, Roman was about to put his hand on Jason's ass, but Bruce was able to see it in time and he grabs Roman’s wrist.

Bruce forcefully pulls Roman out of his seat. "Now I've been very patient. Only because an alliance with you could be quit useful, but if we're going to work together then you need to understand my rules."

"Bruce he's just a whore, why are you so protective? You can get plenty more-FUCK!"

A Sicking crack is heard and it makes Jason wince a little. Bruce broke his wrist. 

"And one of my rules is, do not touch what is mine." Bruce squeezes Roman's wrist, making it crack more. "Are we on the same page?"

Roman screams in pain and Bruce keeps squeezing. "It be wise if you answered.”

"Yes! Now let go!" 

Bruce lets go of his wrist and Roman clutches onto it and almost kneels on the floor.

Bruce then picks up Jason and carries him out protectively, bridal style. When they get out the club, Bruce starts to kiss him. "Mine." He growls. 

Jason moans when Bruce starts to nibble on his neck. "Take me home, daddy. Want you."

" Of course baby." 

Bruce walks to the car with Jason still in his arms.

~~~~~~

When they get back to the House, They're making out and they rush upstairs to the bedroom.

When they're there, Bruce closes the door and starts taking off the boy's clothes and Jason helps Bruce get his suit jacket off, then his tie. 

Jason is picked up again and he's tossed on the bed. Jason giggles as he bounces a little. Bruce gets his clothes off and joins Jason on the bed, he pushes Jason until he's laying on his back. 

Bruce traps Jason underneath him. He bends his head down and kisses the boy’s lush, pink lips. 

He then starts to kiss Jason's pale chest and bites it, so there's a hickey.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, love?"

"You won't ever give me up, like all those other men do with the people they sleep with, Will you? But I won't blame you if you do. I'm only a street rat you found, a street rat that was trying to steal your car, I understand if you want-" Bruce cuts him off with a kiss.

"I wouldn't give you up for anything. I love you, I'll always will." He whispers lovingly in Jason's ear and Jason feels his heart flutter. 

"Now let me show you how much I love you." 

He grabs Jason's legs and pushes them up to his chest. Bruce spreads his pretty asscheeks and looks at his even prettier pink hole.

“Hold your legs open, sweetie, while I’ll go get some lube.” 

Jason whimpers and does what Bruce ask. Bruce goes to the bathroom and opens the medicine cabinet. He grabs the the lube and goes back into the bedroom.

He squirts lots of lube on his hand and throws the bottle on the bed. After rubbing his hands to get them slick.

He gets back on the bed and traces two fingers on Jason’s hole. He strokes the winking muscle, making Jason moan and then pushes them in. 

“You’re so beautiful on my fingers and you’re so tight. Your hole is just so small, no matter how many times I fuck you, stay so tight. Love it.” 

Jason whines as Bruce moves his fingers inside and circles his fingers inside. He gets his fingers deeper and rubs Jason’s prostate. 

“Daddy, F-Fuck me, want your c-cock so bad.”

“I know baby, but just let me open you up more. Your little hole needs to be opened enough for my cock.” 

Bruce scissors his fingers wide, getting Jason’s entrance to stretch open. He then hooks his fingers when he starts to pull them out. 

Bruce gets harder when he sees Jason hole, clench onto his fingers. Once they’re out, Bruce gets three fingers in and hooks them. 

He pulls at Jason’s inside and takes his fingers out to give teasing spanks to Jason’s hole. The boy whimpers and grabs Bruce’s hand.

“Daddy, I want it, N-Now.” 

Bruce gives a smirk and Rubs Jason’s pink rim. “Getting sensitive from my fingers, baby?”

“Y-Yes, now fuck me!” Jason tries to pull Bruce’s hand away, but Bruce chuckles and takes Jason’s wrist in his own hand and kisses it. 

“You’re so cute.”

Jason pouts and Bruce only laughs. “Okay love, I’ll fuck you.”

He grabs the lube bottle again and gets more on his hand. Once he puts the bottle down, He lathers his hard cock in lube and then puts the tip to Jason’s hole.

He slowly starts to push in and both them moan. 

He gives Jason a minute before moving. “Love you, love you so much. If anyone were to hurt you or take you away, I kill them. I kill for you love. Your that precious to me. I love you.”

Jason feels himself cry from Bruce’s words. Bruce is the only one his life that made him feel loved. He never thought a common, feisty street rat like himself would ever be cherished like this.

“I love you too Daddy.” 

For the rest of the night they continue to make love, while Bruce whispers the most loving things to him. 

~~~~~~~~

When they’re done, they’re laying in bed, cuddling. Bruce has his big arms wrapped around his boy and he’s kissing the boy’s head. 

“Hey sweetie, how would you like to see Britney Spears, live? She’s touring and I can get you tickets.”

Jason looks at him with surprise and squeals in delight. “Daddy that would be so awesome! Thank you, thank you!” He starts to smother Bruce in kisses and the man smiles.

“Your welcome, baby. Do you want me to go with you?” 

“Nah, I’ll take Dickie. Make him suffer.” Jason gives a little evil laugh. Bruce sighs fondly, of course Jason would torture Dick like that. 

“Okay, but go easy on him.”

“Can’t make any promises, Daddy.” Bruce kisses Jason’s head one more time for tonight. “you’re a devilish little thing.” 

“Yeah, but you still love me, right?”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done, sorry for any mistake. Leave some kudos and comments, pretty please. Also happy New Years!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry any grammar or spelling errors, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave some comments and kudos. Let me know if I should continue, I really love feedback on my fics.


End file.
